


Pastel Pink

by nationalnobody



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Riding, it's implied those idiots failed at baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nationalnobody/pseuds/nationalnobody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They stumble through the bedroom door with their fingers intertwined, it’s not the first time but it still feels the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pastel Pink

They stumble through the bedroom door with their fingers intertwined, it’s not the first time but it still feels the same. The smell of burnt pastries and the sound of laughter fill the house and everything is dusted in a soft pastel pink from their view.

Cognac eyes gaze into russet and Aleks’ lips quirk into a smile when James meets him halfway in the sweetest of kisses. A lack in the fireworks department but an abundance of warmth and safety, it’s all they ever need. Tonight’s a night for the soft and slow, there’s no need for rushing but then again, who knows where the night will lead them.

Larger hands find themselves holding smaller hips with a gentle ease and their lips come together again, Aleks’ burying his nose against James’ cheek. They end up in the armchair with Aleks in James’ lap, a place that could only have been made for him.

The window remains open; Winter air washes over the room and leaves cold in its wake but they don’t feel it, they don’t feel anything but each other. Open mouthed kisses to his neck have got James coming undone and Aleks is not so far behind in thinking this _isn’t_ a night for the soft and sweet, not anymore. They move in tandem to the centre of the room, to the bed which dips familiarly when they fall upon it.

Creaks and rustles.

Gasps and shudders.

Pants and moans.

The perpetual sonance of pleasure echoing in their ears has Aleks clinging to the man above him, desperate for more because he knows that James can offer so much more than what he’s giving right now.

He moves away right before James decides to stop teasing him. Aleks wriggles and pushes the taller man onto his back, “Are you sure?” His whispered words ever hot and heavy. Aleks nods and positions himself, settling down onto James’ cock with a slight hiss. A groan tumbles from James’ parted lips and that’s all the encouragement he needs.

There’s a twist of hips and a moan from both men, the scent of sex spread throughout the room like dust particles; near invisible but everywhere. Warm hands trail away from his hips in favour of his cock and he breathes in sharp, “ _James_.” A guttural groan rumbles within James as Aleks stills for a moment.

“You…You okay?” James is breathless but his boyfriend’s comfort is still his number one priority, regardless of the situation.

Aleks grins wickedly, near almost lifting himself off James’ cock before slamming himself back down onto it, mouth in an o shape with his head thrown back and hands on James’ torso as he rides out his high.

James feels Aleks tightening around him, squeezing the life out of him though this wouldn’t be too bad of a way to go he thinks absentmindedly as white blinds his vision.

The younger reaches for James like he’s his lifeline when he comes down and the older tucks him into his chest, arms wrapped round like a ribbon on a present.

Quiet snores, no longer gasps and moans.

The sound of soft breathing and a whispered ‘I love you’ is all that remains now.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @national-nobody


End file.
